Beso
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero él ya lo había hecho antes...


**Hooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ya saben explicaciones abajito, no sin antes decir que: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen , son de Tite Kubo (SPOILER PARA LOS QUE NO HAN LEIDO EL MANGA: GRIMMJOW REGRESA! *0*9), (Pd_ odienme por eso ;))**

* * *

 _ **''Beso''**_

* * *

 _ **''El primer beso no se da con la boca,**_

 _ **sino con la mirada''**_

* * *

Habían pasado meses si no es que años desde que Toshiro y Karin se habían hecho amigos, desde que se conocieron no hay día en que no vayan a esa cancha de futbol a un costado del parque, aunque algunas veces, y esto pasaba mas seguido, salían a divertirse a otros lugares como el cine, el centro de videojuegos e incluso ir a la casa de la morena a ver peliculas o a cenar con su familia. Eso ya se había hecho rutina y no fue hasta que entraron a la universidad que pudieron compartir curso juntos ya que cuando se conocieron asistían a diferentes preparatorias.

-Oye Toshiro, tenemos que hacer lo del proyecto de ciencias y tu eres un cerebrito en eso-Dijo la chica a su lado mientras degustaban lo que Yuzu, la hermana de la pelinegra, les había ofrecido.

-No soy un cerebrito, solo sé mas del tema que tú-Se quejo el de ojos turquesas dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Entonces ya se te ocurrirá algo cerebrito-Volvió a mencionar esa palabra.

-No me digas asi Kurosaki-Contestó él muy a sabiendas que la de ojos onix lo detestaba.

-¡No me digas asi!-

-¡Pues tu tampoco me llames asi!-

Juntaron sus frentes con rivalidad como siempre solían hacer cuando discutían de una manera tan comica que las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaron a cuchichear cosas como ''-Que infantiles-'' o ''-Creía que estaba en una universidad y no en un preescolar-''. Pero eso poco les importaba al albino y azabache, lo que no podían tolerar era que los vieran como una pareja por que sencillamente NO lo eran, asi que cuando empezaron los comentarios de ''-Ya que se besen-'' o ''-Que bonita pareja hacen-'', se separaron inmediatamente, como si el otro quemara y siguieron comiendo su almuerzo en silencio no sin antes mostrar un leve sonrrojo en las mejillas.

···

-Entonces ¿Vas a ir a mi casa?-Preguntó la azabache cerrando su casillero.

-¿A tu casa?-Preguntó su iterlocutor sin entender.

-¡A hacer el proyecto de ciencias idiota!-Lo golpeó Karin.

-Ahh... si claro, solo no me golpees ¿Quieres?-Se quejó el albino sobandose la zona afectada.

-¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó de repente la morena.

-Que tengo de qué...-Alzó una ceja.

-Tu tienes algo... estás extraño, no respondiste a mi golpe-

-¿Querías que te golpeara?-

-¡No es eso..!... esque...-No sabía como explicarse pero esque había notado extraño a su amigo desde hacía ya unas semana y eso, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, le preocupaba y ya estaba harta de solo verlo distraido todo el tiempo, además que ahora, cuando la gente les decía algo como ''-Que linda pareja de enamorados-'' ahora solo se quedaba callado y trataba de esconder su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Hitsugaya Toshiro?.

-Recuerdas...-Habló por fin sacandola de sus pensamientos.-Cuando fuimos a ver esa pelicula extraña la semana pasada?-Ella asintió.

-¿La de los alienigenas y robots extraños?-

-Si esa, bueno-Continuó un poco pensativo-Ese día en plena función tu te quedaste dormida-Dijo frunciendo el ceño al recordar la escena y ella rió nerviosamente-Bueno, al final, justo antes de los creditos, había una frase que... bueno-Titubeó, no sabía si decirle a Karin o no.

-Sin rodeos enano-Dijo desesperada por saber, el fruncio el ceño.

-No soy ningún enano, ya soy mucho mas alto que tu-Se quejó.

-Maldición, ¡Continua Hitsugaya!-Karin ya estaba que hechaba humo y el joven sabía que cuando Karin lo llamaba por su apehido era por que tenía que andar con cuidado.

-Bien bien, decía ''El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada''-Estaba colorado a mas no poder pero ahora la azabache no entendía nada.

-Y...¿Eso te tiene tan preocupado?-Preguntó. El suspiró.

-Olvidalo, mejor vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde-

Muy a regañadientas Karin accedió a irse sin volver a preguntar por qué demonios tenía tan distraido al Hitsugaya aquella frase aunque al pasar de los días pudo darse cuenta que el chico siempre la observaba de una manera que la escaneaba completamente, no era incomodo y tampoco fastidioso, era calido y agradable, entonces entendió las palabras del chico.

 _ **''El primer beso no se da con la boca, si no con la mirada''.**_

Abrió los ojos mas de lo normal por la sorpresa y un poderoso color carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas, Toshiro sonrió ante su reacción.

Si bien no fue algo fisico, pero indirectamente, Toshiro había besado a Karin y tal parece ser que la primera vez fue cuando la invitó a practicar con él tres años atrás.

* * *

 **Hoooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Genial, logre acabarlo para hoy mismo TTwTT me siento orgullosa de mi misma :3 jajajaokno.**

 **¿Qué tal esta um... se podría decir Continuación del Os anterior?**

 **Bueno recuerdan que les dije que los haría relacionados?, bueno pues aquí lo tienen y el siguiente Os tambien estará relacionado asi que esperenlo! x3. La frase la saque de una imagen y me gustó para este Os. espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, todo es aquí bienvenido :3, aaahhh y gracias a alejandra . Pyo10 y a Karin-chan150301 por comentar en el Os anterior y tambien por apoyarme.**

 **Por un mundo lleno de hitsukarinistas... ¡hip hip...hurra! (jajajaja okno ._.) saludos mis lectores chaitooooooooooooooo!**

 **Siguiente Os:Calendrario de amor.**


End file.
